


Worship

by Daktasinsanity



Series: Worship series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren, Alpha Erwin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Levi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren lives alone in a small house, going about his day like any other day until one evening he sees foot prints on the fresh snow and that means only one thing. There is someone else in the outer building that he is about to enter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've yet to try one of these A/B/O kind of stories and this is practically the first one ever coming into my mind.
> 
> There is a translated version of this fic, in French, which can be found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2459771/chapters/5453378).

 

 

 

The day was cold and it meant the evening would be even colder once the sun would set beyond the horizon. It had snowed that morning. A layer of fresh snow covered everything and the forecast had promised that more snow was on its way down in the next few days.

 

But these things did not faze Eren. He lived alone a few miles away from the nearest town, surrounded by trees. He had bought the small house he lived in a few years ago and ever since he had been fixing it up little by little. First thing he had done had been adding a central heating system to his new home. It meant lower electricity bills but more work as he had to make the fire wood for it. But he never complained about that, he liked to do manual labor when it had a purpose like keeping himself from freezing to death during the winter.

 

As the night fell Eren made his last visits to the outer building where he had the furnace installed. He hadn't been able to fit it into his small home and thus he needed to walk a few dozen yards from his house to the old barn to add some more wood into the furnace. It was not nice to go out into the cold each time but the plus side was that if a spark got lose from the furnace then he had time to safe his house from burning down also.

 

Once in every hour he made his way outside clad haphazardly in a coat and pair of slippers. On his last trip outside he noticed something he had not seen before. On the fresh snow, there was foot prints leading towards the barn. Eren paused for a second thinking possible scenarios that could transpire in the next few minutes. Had someone come to rob him? No, that would be ridiculous. They could have just some straight in as his door was not locked until he was done with adding the wood for the night.

 

Taking a deep breath Eren went to the door, opening it normally. He expected someone to jump at him but no one came. He stepped inside, fumbling with the light switch on his left. He could hear breathing, the shuddering kind. As soon as the light came on he saw a young man huddled in the corner next to a pile of fire wood.

 

Deeming it safe since the man did not seem hostile in any way, Eren walked to the furnace, added the fire wood as he asked, “Are you alright?” Eren took a look at his sudden guest. The man was wearing a thin coat, jeans and boots that were not fit for such a cold weather.

 

The man looked up to him, his eyes half shut, shivering because of the cold. The furnace room was much warmer than the outside but the man still shook. Eren strained his ears to hear a faint “Help.” coming from the man.

 

Eren took pity on him and knelt next to the man. “Come on, let's get you inside. You can't stay here.” Only when he started to help the man upon his feet did he realize just how cold he was. “How long have you been out there?” he asked shocked the man felt cold like an icicle.

 

The man muttered something and Eren scooped him up in his arms, hurrying back into his house. This man needed help and quick. His clothes were frozen from various spots. He must have gotten them wet at some point and it did not promise anything good. The man must have been out there for hours! God only knew when he had entered the barn.

 

Eren marched straight into his bathroom with the stranger in his arms. He began stripping the shivering man. “We need to get you warm as soon as possible,” he told him. He threw the clothes on the washing machine.

 

The man hold his arms around himself, his teeth clattering against each other. It was a good sign that the man still felt the cold. Eren turned to turn the shower on and adjust the temperature. He quickly undressed his own clothes as well and pulled them both under the shower. The man felt so cold against him that Eren shivered as well.

 

His guest whined as the warm water hit his skin. The water was warm, not hot but it must have felt like it was burning his skin. “I know it feels bad but you'll feel better soon,” Eren tried to calm his guest. He made sure the man stayed upward against him before he began rubbing his arms and back to get his blood flowing to the surface. “Come on, come on,” he chanted as he prayed for the gods not to abandon him now.

 

Eren sighed in relief when he heard a faint, “Thank you.” from the stranger he tried to safe. The warm water did it's job and color returned to the stranger's skin. But still, the man did not seem any more energetic than before. Once Eren deemed him warm enough he maneuvered them out of the shower. He yanked a towel from a hook by the door and dried him off carefully, kneading the muscles on his legs as he went from head to toe. He gave himself a quick dry off as well but he would focus on himself later. He needed to get the other man into warm clothes as soon as possible.

 

“Hold on to me,” Eren said as he placed his arms around the man, ready to carry him again. They quickly made their way to Eren's bedroom and he laid the exhausted looking stranger on his bed. He went through his closet, grabbing the most warm pair of pajamas he owned. He helped the man sit up and slipped the shirt on him. He dressed him carefully. “All good?” he asked as soon as he was done.

 

The stranger nodded. “Yes, thank you,” his voice was smooth, a bit raspy near the end.

 

“I'm glad to hear that,” Eren told him. “You should get under the covers.” Eren tugged the covers aside, helping his guest under the thick quilt. He then went to grab himself a pair of boxers and joined him under the covers.

 

He needed to keep an eye on him just in case. He would not leave the stranger alone until he was sure he would be alright. Eren touched his forehead. “You don't seem to have a fever. At least not yet.” Eren pressed his chest against the strangers back to keep him warm. He had learned somewhere that sharing body heat was the best way to keep someone warm.

 

Still an occasional shiver ran through the stranger and Eren kept checking his temperature. He would probably need to get some medicine for the man just in case. It took about an hour until the stranger fell asleep in his arms. Eren listened to his soft breathing and was glad to notice that his body was warm against his own. Eren fell asleep himself as well as he knew the danger had been avoided.

 

* * *

 

 

Levi woke up feeling warm, really warm. Last night he had been freezing. There had been snow everywhere. All around him had been covered in white. It had felt like a never ending nightmare as he traveled through it to find a safe place. He normally loved snow and he would have never thought he would come to hate it so much.

 

But right now, he was feeling warm and safe. There was an arm around his waist, holding him close to a very warm body. He took a deep breath as he did not want to move. He did not yet want to ask why he was here, wherever this was, and who it was that had saved him.

 

He had stumbled upon a small house and found shelter. Yes, that he remembered even though it all seemed like a too good of a dream to come true. But here he was, wrapped in warmth he had so craved for. He was not dying anymore nor were his limbs frozen. There was soft breathing coming from behind him that belonged to his savior.

 

He wondered if he could stay here for a while. The guy who saved him had seemed nice enough. He wondered if he was far enough from his troubles to stay hidden long enough to get even farther away but deep inside he knew he would not be able to run. At some point they would track him down and he would become a prisoner for the rest of his life.

 

Erwin had promised Levi freedom in some things such as he could come and go as he pleased as long as he would be at Erwin's beck and call. That was not freedom in his opinion and he had told that to the man himself. That had not seemed to anger the man at all but still Levi had been reminded of who owned him now.

 

Erwin had paid a hefty sum for him which for some reason meant he had the every right to take Levi's freedom away. Levi had played along for some time as he noticed that Erwin did not think he would have the guts to run away. He had pretended to accept his fate as part of Erwin's sickening harem of concubines.

 

Oh yes, Erwin had others as well. Although he had a feeling these others were there willingly. Erwin had told him some sorry ass sob story about not been able to find a mate because of his preference for men and thus he ended up buying Levi for himself as a mate. Erwin wanted to experience the emotional bond between mates that he would never get with his pack of willing alphas who were in a similar kind of situation, Levi figured.

 

But Erwin made one mistake that he should not have done. He did not mate with him. Levi had to listen to him talking about it as if the mating would be something fabulous for both of them. Levi knew Erwin was waiting for his heat to struck him. Erwin wanted him to beg Erwin to take him. He wanted to see him submit himself willingly when he would not be able to say no.

 

Everything had a bright side, even the possible future with Erwin. Levi would not have to worry about money or food. He could get anything he desired and everything that was for sale. Heck, he bet he might even be able to have something that was _not_ for sale. But that was not the life Levi wanted. He could not think of anything more repulsing than being a sex slave for someone. Oh, Erwin had made it clear to him that if Levi happened to get pregnant then the child would be killed.

 

That was something Levi could not stomach. No matter how he had no plans on having kids any time soon, he still could not accept the fact that his child, for any reason, would be killed upon child birth or even earlier. He was sure Erwin would have means to cause a miscarriage when needed.

 

Levi had managed this long, over ten years without a mishap. His heats had started when he was fifteen and ever since he had hidden himself well when the time came. He had been extremely lucky with his first heat. He had been living in an abandoned house all alone and no one had come by. He had gotten to know how it felt to be in heat and he knew what to expect next time.

 

He had fully realized the danger he was in once he ran into someone just before his heat began for the fourth time in his life. He had been forced to kill the man who had tried to force himself on him. Had it been any later time in his heat cycle and he might have given into him. The experience had shaken him, for the first time in his life he had felt true fear. So he began taking every precaution there was to isolate himself from others while he was in heat.

 

Later he ran into a drug dealer who managed to get him a hormone derivative that eliminated the effects of his heat completely and thus no one noticed he was any different from the alphas. The injections gave him some room to breath and he even had been able to get a job. Until all went to hell.

 

He had been about to end his shift when his boss demanded him to help with unloading some cargo. He had made the mistake of agreeing as he had been tight on money and needed every cent he could get. His heat had started and even though the bar owner was mated he had picked up his scent. He had not seen it coming when he had been knocked out cold.

 

The thing was that omegas were rare. So much so that they were captured and sold to the highest bidder. Reasons for buying one were many. Some alphas wanted to have a male mate. Some had more religious approach and they thought that the child born from an omega would be better than any other normal child. And then there were people like Erwin who wanted to bind the omega to themselves, to mate them, have a sexual partner that could not leave them.

 

Mating was permanent. Even after either of the mates dying, there would be no one else for them as long as they lived. Some people wanted to believe in true love but all of it was just pheromones and instinct. Choice of partner was still possible and it was deemed inappropriate to lure someone close to you at the time of one's own heat. Consent in mating was highly praised value but Levi did not seem to have that choice. Not if Erwin found him.

 

To find a suitable mate before Erwin caught up to him was an impossible task but he had to try. He had to find someone else, someone who would not turn him away because of what he was. Not everyone thought so highly of omegas even if they were rare. A lot of alphas ridiculed omegas for their ability of carrying children. Bitches they called them. Freaks of nature. Thus, finding a mate was not an easy job nor had Levi considered it before. Now he had to. He had to find his salvation as soon as possible.

 

He felt the man, who was still hugging him, stir awake from his sleep. Levi simply waited to be let go of.

 

“Morning,” came a greeting from the other man as the hands around Levi vanished. “You feeling ok?”

 

Levi turned to his back to really look at his savior. In the dim light of the bedroom he could not see his face properly but if he remembered correctly he was not bad looking. “Yes, thank you for helping me out.” Levi waited for the man to tell him he needed to pay this act of kindness back in some way. No one did anything for free, that was what he had learned in his life if nothing else.

 

“Anyone would have done the same,” Eren said nonchalantly as he stretched. “Why were you out there in the first place?”

 

Levi hesitated what to answer but decided that lying would not get him anywhere. “I'm running away from someone.”

 

Eren looked at him with concern. “You are not some criminal, are you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Good because the authorities is the last thing I want to deal with.”

 

Eren's comment made Levi wonder if the man himself was a criminal of some sort. That would be just his luck to run into some shady person.

 

“You can stay here for a while.”

 

Levi hesitated just briefly because this seemed too good to be true. “Yeah I'd like that.”

 

Eren nodded at him before searching for something to wear. “I need to wash your clothes so I hope these are fine for the time being.” Eren put a fresh shirt and pair of sweatpants on the bed. Eren looked him over. “They should fit.”

 

“Thanks,” Levi said, taking the shirt in his hands.

 

“By the way, what's your name?” Eren asked after he finished pulling a shirt on.

 

“Levi,” he answered. “If I am are staying here then I probably should know yours?”

 

“Eren,” he grinned as he introduced himself. “You could help me with breakfast if you feel up to it?”

 

“Yeah sure.”

 

“Good,” Eren said and left the room. The man he had saved seemed to be a pretty normal guy. _On the run, eh?_ Eren wondered who was Levi running from? Although he was more interested about the reason. Perhaps with time Levi would tell him or he might be gone before he did and Eren would never know. Either way, they needed breakfast so Eren picked up the pan and a carton of eggs.

 

Levi game into the kitchen a few minutes later, now dressed in Eren's clothing. The shirt was a bit big but then again Eren liked to wear a size larger than needed himself so no wonder. The sweatpants looked rather good, although they were too long for Levi. The man had turned the pants legs upwards.

 

Eren realized he had not given him any socks. Eren had a habit of walking barefoot around the house himself so he had not really thought about it. “Do you want socks?”

 

“Nah, it's fine.”

 

Eren smiled, picking up a paprika from the fridge and giving it to Levi. “Hack this into small pieces for me.” He placed the said item in from of the man who now sat at his kitchen table. He presented him with a knife as well.

 

“You know I could kill you at this very moment.”

 

Eren patted him on the shoulder as he got back in front of the stove to stir the eggs that were happily popping and cracking on the pan. “That is an odd way of showing appreciation, though. But if you think that is the right thing to do in this situation then go ahead and stab me for no reason at all.”

 

Levi smiled and got chopping the paprika as he had been asked to.

 

Throughout the day Eren gave Levi small things to do, making him help out with cleaning, cooking and getting firewood. Levi did not complain about any of the things Eren asked him to do. Eren himself was happy for the help. It meant more time to relax and he was not complaining. The weather broadcast had said there would be more snow on the way and Eren needed to keep the path to the furnace clear.

 

He'd worry about it when the time came, now he was sitting on the small couch he had in the living room, watching TV. Eren did consider getting a blanket and a pillow for himself. He hadn't asked if Levi wanted the bedroom for himself, Eren made the assumption that he probably would like to sleep alone rather than with him. It was not exactly normal to share a bed with a total stranger after all. Eren silently cursed that he didn't have a spare mattress or bigger couch. He would not be able to sleep on it for long without hurting his back.

 

Levi was checking his clothes which had been hung up to dry around noon. They were still moist. Levi would have to wait until morning to wear any of it. So far he had gotten along with Eren. The man was down to earth type of guy. He did not scold Levi when he made a mistake, just corrected him gently.

 

It had been a while since anyone had been civil to him like this. It felt refreshing to be treated like a decent human being for once. He was surprised that Eren had not asked about his reason for running, not yet at least.

 

It was getting late and Levi had a small problem. “Do you have any pair of underwear I could borrow?” he asked from Eren as he would really love to have something to wear during the night.

 

“Oh, I'm so sorry,” Eren apologized as he rushed to get Levi something. Levi followed after him and watched as Eren picked a pair of blue boxers. “Are these fine? If they don't fit then we'll find something else.”

 

“They'll be fine.” Levi snatched the garment out of Eren's hands. “Could I get a shirt as well?”

 

“Oh, of course!” Eren turned back around to pick a t-shirt at the top of the pile. “Just take anything you need out from here. You don't need to ask me for every piece of clothing you want to wear. I have some woolen socks on the bottom shelf in that box so use what you want, really,” Eren rambled.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Eren returned to the living room, flicking through the selection of channels until he found something worth while to watch. Eren had thought that Levi had gone to bed already when the man appeared at the bedroom doorway, clad in the loose t-shirt and the pair of boxers.

 

Levi leaned on the frame. “Are you coming to bed?” Levi knew his question sounded odd but he could not shake this feeling that he had. He knew this feeling very well. He didn't want to sleep alone or be alone at any rate. It meant his heat was not far away, maybe a week or so. Under normal circumstances he would have been alone but now his mind screamed him to take advantage of this situation. He did not want to huddle in the bed alone when he knew he could talk Eren into sleeping there with him.

 

Eren looked at him oddly but after a while said, “Yeah in a minute.”

 

Levi nodded, returning under the warmth of the heavy covers. His feeling of loneliness won over the feeling of embarrassment as he considered what Eren might be thinking of him when he asked him here.

 

He heard Eren turn the TV off and soon the other man joined him in the bed. Levi felt his body relax in a way it had not in years as Eren scooted closer, trying to fit into the not so big bed.

 

“I could sleep on the couch you know,” Eren said quietly.

 

“I know.” Levi noticed that Eren was hesitant to touch him and thus putting an arm around Levi seemed like an eternal struggle. So Levi tugged his arm around himself. “Please stay,” he whispered. Levi's behavior must have been really odd but Eren went with it, not saying anything.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sleeping in the same bed became a normal thing for them. Eren did not question why Levi wanted him to sleep next to him and frankly Eren was not complaining. He really liked to have another person there. Neither did Eren question why Levi would jump if he touched him suddenly without a warning when they were doing various housework. But then when they were watching TV late at night, the other man would sit next to him, close enough to touch and seem fine with it as if it was natural for him to do so. Eren was slightly worried for the other man but it was not his place to say anything.

 

There was something off about him but Eren could not put his finger on it. Since Levi did not seem hostile or dangerous Eren decided it was not worth it to give it too much thought. Everyone had problems and Eren was not one to press without a good reason. Besides Levi seemed to be the type that would talk if he felt like it anyhow.

 

As days went by Eren became even more certain that Levi was hiding something. It had to be something to do with the reason why he was hiding away from someone in the first place. Levi had said that he was not a criminal and thus Eren could only guess that Levi had ran into the wrong company and made a bad choice. Eren wondered if Levi was a junkie but he had not seen the other man take anything and there certainly were no marks on his flawless skin.

 

Next morning did not start quite the way Eren thought it would. He was having a very pleasant dream of someone's hot body pressed against his, sweat clinging to both of their skins. In the dreamworld Eren did not feel any shame in grinding his groin against his bed partner. There was nothing wrong with it because he knew that his partner was just as willing as he was. The scent coming from them was arousing, telling Eren that they were more than ready to mate.

 

Eren woke up just before they were going to rid them from their remaining clothes. He jolted slightly, realizing that he had someone next to him, that he had been grinding against them and also that someone was just as aroused as he was.

 

Trying to catch his breath Eren peered at Levi quietly. He wondered if it would be okay to touch the other man. Eren was more than determined to get himself off and there was a small possibility that Levi might be up for it as well. They were both alphas so surely Levi knew all about feeling hot and bothered once in a while.

 

Seeing no harm in what he was doing, Eren tentatively lowered his hand towards Levi's crotch. Eren gave Levi time to stop him but Levi didn't. The other man shivered under Eren's touch, clutching the pillow and biting his lip to keep himself quiet.

 

As Eren pleasured Levi and ground against him, waves of arousal rocked through them both but something was bothering Eren. The scent coming off from Levi was something that should not be coming from an alpha. It was faint but it still tickled Eren's instinct to mate with him. Utterly confused by this Eren came to the only conclusion he could think of.

 

“You are an omega,” Eren whispered his eyes wide and moved away from Levi as fast as he could, ending up on the floor next to the bed.

 

Levi had been losing himself into the sensations that Eren's touch brought when Eren suddenly pulled away, realizing the truth. “It's not as if I have the plague,” Levi said sarcastically when Eren reacted in a way he had not expected him to at all. Levi had been sure that Eren would just go for it when he realized exactly what Levi was. Levi had been mentally prepared for that possible outcome.

 

Eren was struggling with what he wanted to say. He had only heard of omegas and his mother had told him that they were miracles come true. Eren had never thought he would run into one. He felt shame for what he had done. He had touched Levi assuming that there would be no harm in it with them both being alphas.

 

“I'm sorry,” Eren apologized genuinely feeling so. “I shouldn't have touched you at all.” Eren couldn't look at the omega sitting on his bed.

 

“Why not?” Levi didn't see anything wrong with what Eren had done. Eren hadn't crossed any lines that Levi hadn't wanted him to.

 

Eren looked at Levi as if the man had lost his mind. He didn't know what to say.

 

Levi did not like the way Eren looked at him. “Is it because I'm a bit different? Because I have some lady parts as well?”

 

“What? No!” Eren hurried to say even though what Levi had asked was part of the reason. Eren had backed out because Levi was an omega, something to be cherished. Something that should be respected.

 

“Then what is it? I'm not asking you to mate me for heaven's sake.”

 

“And I wasn't going to!” Eren was shocked. What kind of person did Levi think he was? He would have never gone that far.

 

“Why are you yelling at me? You are the one who initiated it! I've been laying here listening to you moan and hump against me like a dog in heat. What am I supposed to think when you...” Levi trailed off because it hurt to say anything more. He cursed the stupid heat creeping upon him minute by minute and making him emotional wreck. What the hell was he even saying? “Shit,” he cursed, running his hands through his hair. He needed to calm down and get a hold of himself before he went and said anything further.

 

Eren watched and listened carefully to what Levi did and said. The man seemed upset over something. “I said I was sorry,” Eren said in his defense and this time without shouting any of it.

 

“I don't want you to be sorry,” Levi said, trying to make Eren see his point of view. Levi wanted to feel like he was wanted. Eren didn't seem to be any different from the people who thought that omegas were scum for even existing. Levi had heard enough of bigotry against something he could not change about himself. If Eren turned out to be one of those people then Levi would leave here today.

 

Eren paused to think. Levi didn't want him to be sorry? “I don't understand,” Eren told him honestly.

 

Levi took a deep breath, sighing and gulping before looking right back at Eren. “What do you see when you look at me, Eren?”

 

The question was a confusing one. “What do you mean?” Eren asked as soon as he thought of it. There was a silence between them as Eren waited for an answer, gazing into Levi's eyes.

 

“Are you serious?” Levi was pondering if Eren was truly as clueless as he appeared to be.

 

“What?” Eren asked, confused. “What am I supposed to see?” He didn't get what Levi was after.

 

“Never mind, forget it,” Levi huffed, climbed out of the bed and left the room.

 

Eren was left alone, sitting on the cool floor. He heard Levi starting breakfast in the kitchen and he hoped that Levi would make him some too. There had been vulnerability in Levi's eyes that had stopped Eren from saying anything and rather asking what Levi meant with his question. Eren hadn't wanted to hurt Levi with thoughtless words. Even though, it seemed that he had succeeded in it anyway.

 

Eren dressed himself while trying to come up with the right words to say to Levi. Should he just ignore what happened instead? Would that be the best course of action? Eren decided against that. He needed to set things straight, tell his side of the story, tell Levi his intentions and what he had meant to happen.

 

So Eren made his way to the kitchen and saw Levi furiously stirring some scrambled eggs. Since apologizing hadn't really gotten him anywhere, Eren tried another tactic. “My mum was a religious person and she believed that omegas were to be worshiped rather than ridiculed. She saw omegas as a miracle and a way to true salvation,” Eren took a seat at the table as he spoke. “I never understood what she meant by that. I was too young to understand such things. My mother died when I was seven years old so she never got her chance to explain her ways of thinking.”

 

Levi had stopped stirring the eggs by this point.

 

“But one thing she did taught me,” Eren said. “And that was to treat omegas with respect. That's why I am sorry for what I did to you.” Maybe that was not the right way to express what he wanted to say but he hoped that Levi would understand. Because of his mother's beliefs there was an idea stuck on his mind that omegas were sacred.

 

Levi took two plates from the cupboard above the sink and put one in front of Eren. “And I said I don't want you to do that,” Levi replied, taking the pan off the stove and scraping half of the eggs on Eren's plate. “You had my consent. If I hadn't wanted you to touch me, you would have a broken fingers right now.”

 

Eren looked up at Levi in surprise. Was the other man kidding? Eren could imagine it to be true, if he had forced Levi to anything, then he would have been living with the consequence.

 

“Let me tell you a story, Eren,” Levi said as he put the pan away after taking the rest of the eggs on his own plate. “I was around fifteen years old when my first heat started. I got on by luck alone not to get caught by anyone but one time.. this one time I was being followed.” Levi poured himself a glass of strawberry juice. “This good for nothing bum wandered after me, knowing fully well that I was in heat. His intentions were not so noble as yours.”

 

Eren didn't like the sound of this story. If Levi was still unmated then what had happened to the bum as Levi put it?

 

“He tried to force me into mating him. You know, first I was scared to death by this man until something snapped inside me. There was no way I'd let him take me. His scent repulsed me to no end, not to mention how dirty he was. Anyway, I fought for my life, literally. He didn't let up his chase, though, so I saw no other choice than kill him. It was not exactly conscious decision. It happened before I fully understood what it meant.”

 

Eren couldn't look away from Levi eyes as the man spoke. Levi's calm, nonchalant voice seemed out of place with the seriousness of his story. Eren didn't know whether Levi felt any remorse towards what he had done or had he been broken by it.

 

“So I did lie a little when I said I was not a criminal but killing that man over ten years ago is not the reason why I am running right now.” Levi took a fork in his hand, looking away from Eren. “I am being forced into a mating once again but in a different way. I was caught last month when my heat started. I was auctioned to the highest bidder in the black market and thus I ended up in the hands of a man who looks for a male sex partner, someone who cannot say no to them.”

 

Eren took note of the anger in Levi's eyes and disgust showing on his face.

 

“Because that is what I'll become, unable to defy that alpha's command. It should be painfully obvious that is not what I want.” Levi fell silent and started munching on the eggs.

 

Eren could understand Levi somewhat but he couldn't even comprehend what it must be like to live in a world of constant fear.

 

“You could make a lot of money if you gave me up,” Levi said, breaking Eren out of his thoughts.

 

“Are you insane? What do you take me for?” Eren was offended that Levi even thought of such thing. What Levi had told him sounded awful and he wanted no part in that kind of things. Selling people and forcing them into mating someone they'd never want in the first place?

 

“I'm just saying you could.” Levi shrugged.

 

“And you just said you didn't want to go back to that man.” Maybe it was the chivalry in him or the actual fact that Levi's scent was getting attractive and Eren was not willing to let go without a fight.

 

Levi eyed him for a moment before he bluntly informed Eren that, “My heat has started. That's the reason why you reacted the way you did in your sleep.”

 

“Why didn't you say something before? You have been here for over a week and you failed to mention you might enter a heat?” Eren tried to keep his voice even and not raise it. He was upset that Levi had indeed not told him before. What was he supposed to do now?

 

Levi hesitated with his words, wondering if Eren would chase him out after all. “I was afraid you wouldn't let me stay and that you might have sold me out.” He had made sure his heat was upon him before he planned on telling Eren anything. He had taken the risk of stalling Eren and trying to make him understand that he did not want to be sold or delivered to Erwin.

 

“Let me tell you one thing,” Eren said, his tone intense. “I am not someone who does things like that. You asked me what I see when I look at you and well, I see a human being who has nowhere else to go. How am I supposed to be able to turn away someone like that?”

 

Silence followed his words and Levi processed carefully what Eren had said. Just maybe he was safe with Eren. “Thank you,” Levi thanked the other man, feeling relieved he wouldn't have to return to the cold wilderness that waited outside.

 

“Don't mention it,” Eren replied, taking his time eating the eggs which had turned almost cold by now. The matter was not closed yet though. “I have not been around that many people who undergo a heat. How bad is it going to be?”

 

Levi chuckled which worried Eren. “You have no idea,” Levi said under his breath. Levi cleared his throat. He should explain it all in detail since he had kept this a secret till the last minute. “My heat will get worse and worse as the days progress which means that at the end of it, being in the same room will be impossible.”

 

“Days?” Eren gulped in trepidation.

 

“My heat is four days long.”

 

“Four?” disbelief filled the one word Eren uttered. If Eren had any concept of what a heat meant then four days in a small house alone with Levi would be bad. If only it was summer time. Then Eren could sleep outside and they wouldn't have a problem.

 

“Yes, four.” Levi put his plate aside. “We are going to have a problem, aren't we?” He smoothed the tablecloth with his hands slowly. “It has been a while since I didn't have a hormone shot to use,” Levi said more to himself than to Eren. He was scared of what was going to happen.

 

“We just need to be careful not to cross the line, even if something happens,” Eren looked at Levi as he spoke, not daring to look elsewhere. He was almost certain that they would indeed have a problem.

 

Levi raised his eyes to meet Eren's. “I don't think you fully understand, Eren. Crossing the line will be extremely easy. You won't be even thinking that there is a line when your instincts take over, when you brain tells you to fuck mine out.”

 

Eren looked away when Levi's language got crude. “I think I can handle it,” Eren's words were uncertain and Levi picked upon that easily.

 

“Eren, you just admitted that you have almost no experience with heats. This is completely different matter than just sniffing a person passing by on the street. I know what my heats are like and what I'm like. You will be locked here with me for days and I'd say in two days I'll be begging you to mate me. Not to mention my scent _will_ drive you insane. Do you think you can handle that?”

 

Eren understood Levi's point. He didn't really know what it would be like and he could not truly promise he'd be able to resist. “Then what can we do?” He would try though. He would do his best to keep his hands off.

 

Levi sighed. “I don't know,” he had to admit that much. “Let's try to figure out a way today how to survive this mess. We shouldn't have a problem today at least.” His scent would not be strong enough to cause Eren to lose control.

 

Eren could only nod. He got up to dress himself in something much more appropriate for the weather outside. He needed to go lit the furnace and shovel any snow there was on the pathway. He needed some time alone to think about this development.

 

He now had an omega in his house that was undergoing a heat. The way Levi described it didn't set well with Eren. Would it truly be as bad as Levi said? How on earth was he supposed to stay away from someone who would be smelling irresistible?

 

Eren shoveled the snow in an angry huff. What was he supposed to do if in the end whatever he decided would be in vain? Eren got even angrier as he realized he had already succumbed to the fate of mating Levi no matter what. He was doing it without even thinking.

 

Was it a wise decision to keep Levi here if there was some rich man after him? The man had bought Levi off the black market after all, he had to be rich. Eren wondered if he would get in trouble with that said man if he took Levi away from him?

 

Why would he even think of that?

 

Eren almost threw the shovel away. This was not something he had asked for. He had been going on about his life in peace and suddenly there was Levi and his god damn heat to deal with.

 

He looked up to the sky asking for his mother to help him. What would she have him do?

 

Four days... He would have to keep himself in check for four whole days.

 

Levi had said it was impossible.

 

There had to be something they could do to prevent things from getting out of hand. Eren could not deny that Levi was attractive. His scent had been so sweet, like candy that one could not get enough of. Eren was angry at himself for even thinking of such things.

 

Things were not looking good at all. He just could not shake the feeling that he would fail keeping his promise.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Every hour Eren made a trip to the furnace and each time he felt his head become clear, though, his thoughts always clouded by Levi. As much as was clear to him, there was no real negative sides to mating. He couldn't find any that could stand up in court so the speak. But Eren was aware that Levi was swayed by his heat, his decision might not be made in such clarity as his.

 

What if they mated and after Levi's heat was over, Levi would tell him that he never wanted to mate him in the first place? They were strangers to each other after all. Would the bond they'd form over mating be enough? Would there even be any sort of bond?

 

Eren was frustrated as he could not find any kind of solution. He saw the situation having only one possible ending, them mating each other to save Levi from that other alpha. That was only logical one he could think of because wasn't that why Levi was on the run for?

 

If Eren could prove to be all that Levi could ask for, if he could be what that other alpha was not, would Levi mate him willingly?

 

Eren did not want to mate an unwilling partner.

 

Eren sighed as he was walking back to the house. He stopped at the front door for a moment. He decided that if it came to it, he would take responsibility and not complain if they ended up mating. He decided that he would still do everything he could to respect whatever it was that Levi wanted. He decided that he would do his best to keep himself together and leave the final decision to Levi.

 

When he went inside, Levi turned to him. “I have been thinking about this situation,” Levi said from the couch where he had been watching TV. “And I think it would be best if I lock myself in the bedroom and avoid contact with you as much as possible.”

 

That sounded like a good idea although there was no actual lock on the bedroom door. Eren wondered if Levi’s scent would reach him from behind the door? “I'll sleep on the couch then,” Eren agreed.

 

Steering himself towards the kitchen, Eren directed his thoughts to what they would eat tonight. It was still early but it was better check now if he needed to take something out of the freezer.

 

Eren kept his distance to Levi as much as possible throughout the day. He could smell his sweet scent every time Levi passed him by.

 

The shorter male offered to cook dinner which would be chicken pasta as Eren had found some chicken in the freezer that was better to be used rather sooner than later.

 

Eren made a small mindless mistake by going to check how to food was coming along. Levi stood by the stove, stirring the almost ready pasta. Eren ventured just a bit too close to Levi and he could not help himself. He stepped behind the shorter man, inhaling deep. He placed his hands on Levi's waist, softly. He felt Levi tense under his touch.

 

Levi stopped his stirring. “Eren?” Levi asked carefully, not knowing what intentions Eren had.

 

Eren closed his eyes, daydreaming about the possibilities. “I'm not going to do anything,” he whispered. “Just let me stay here for a moment.”

 

It was hard for Levi to believe Eren when after a while his hands started to travel on Levi's body. One of the hands slipped under Levi shirt, making its way upwards to reach Levi's nipples. Eren's other hand traveled across his abdomen, the arm circling his waist as Eren pressed himself flush against the shorter male.

 

Levi trusted Eren's words for now, that this would not go any further than this and relaxed under the tender touches. Eren's fingers played with his nipple and Levi was surprised that it felt good. He rested his head against Eren's shoulder. No one had ever played with him like this.

 

There was a simple explanation to that as he had never let anyone touch him like this. Relationships had been completely out of question for him. Any kind of relationships. Yet, here Eren was so easily slithering in between the cracks of his walls without causing him to freak out. It was his scent that stayed comforting even if his actions were speaking subtly a different language.

 

“We could continue where we left this morning,” Eren suggested quietly, his breath tickling Levi's ear. Levi scent was too sweet, it made his lungs tingle. Levi's skin was soft under his touch and the soft sigh escaping from the shorter man was encouraging.

 

A shiver ran through Levi even though he felt like he was engulfed by fire. Damn the heat. It was too early for this.

 

When Eren's hand ghosted over his groin, Levi jumped. “No,” he breathed out and started to wiggle out of Eren's arms. “Stop,” he said more sternly. Levi couldn't afford to make any mistakes.

 

At Levi's request Eren let him go, stepping backwards, his hands raised. “I'm sorry,” he apologized automatically.

 

Levi smoothed down his shirt. “The food is ready,” Levi said and hurried off before he did anything stupid like kiss the damn man. The bathroom seemed like the perfect place to hide for a while until he had his urges back under control.

 

Eren leaned against the table that he was supposed to set. He ran his hand through his hair. He had only meant to... he didn't know what he had meant to do. He just wanted to touch that creature that had stumbled upon his doorstep not so long ago. A creature with a sweet scent that would drive him mad, he knew that. It was already alluring him but not powerful enough to make him lose his mind, only powerful enough to cause him to make bad decisions though.

 

Eren had to trust Levi's word when he had told Eren that he wouldn't be able to resist. If Levi's scent was making him doubt himself already then he didn't want to know what the next few days had in store for him.

 

When Levi returned from the bathroom, Eren had almost finished eating. He braced himself for Levi's scent to assault him but to his surprise the scent seemed much more tame than before.

 

Levi also set down for dinner. “I jerked off,” Levi informed him with a straight face and Eren choked on his food. “It makes it easier.” Levi took a look at Eren who was coughing to clear his airways. “Oh come on, you were just about to stuck your own hand down my pants.”

 

Eren was not choking because of embarrassment but the way Levi had said it like he was talking about the weather. “I thought you were not supposed to tempt me?”

 

Levi paused, looking at Eren for a few seconds before shaking his head, resuming his dinner.

 

Eren finished his dinner and went to check upon the furnace one more time before he deemed the house warm enough for the night. He went to the bedroom to get a pillow and some blankets, preparing for the night.

 

Levi joined him on the couch to watch TV. It was easier to be around Levi now that his scent was under control. The man himself looked more relaxed than he had previously and that was only a positive thing. Eren could relax as well. He could easily handle being slightly turned on by his companion, nothing too distracting.

 

He let his eyes wander over to Levi once in a while. No harm in looking.

 

Some time later Eren noticed that Levi started to fidget a little, moving every few minutes. It didn't take long for the black haired man to say, “I think I'll go to bed.” Levi disappeared to the bathroom and Eren heard the shower going. Eren could smell that Levi's scent had gotten stronger again and it was a good idea that they'd call it a night now.

 

Eren couldn't help but feel a tinge of pity towards Levi. Eren couldn't imagine what it felt like to go through a heat frequently and fearing for your own safety because of something that should have been natural and enjoyable.

 

Eren didn't look as Levi patted through the living room to the bedroom and closed the door after himself but not before saying, “Goodnight.”

 

“Night,” Eren said in response and made his way to the bathroom to wash his teeth. Shower didn't sound bad either.

 

What he didn't expect was the onslaught of Levi's scent in the bathroom. For a moment it felt as he couldn't breath. The seducing scent was thick in the air and it was blatantly obvious what the omega had been doing in the shower.

 

Eren dropped to his knees onto the wet floor. “Oh fuck,” he cursed softly as lust rushed through his veins. He finally understood fully what Levi meant. He hurried to lock the bathroom door which he had forgot to do in the haze of sucking in the air of sweet scent that made him go mad. He desperately wanted to mount the omega responsible for this. But instead of going through with any such actions he relied on his own hands this time.

 

In the meantime Levi tried to get some sleep but his mind get drifting. Eren and his hands in particular dominated his thoughts. Levi had never met an alpha who made him feel like it was okay to give in. Levi was coming to terms with the fact that he would most likely end up mating with Eren. He was left to wonder if that would be what Eren wanted as well.

 

He weighted his few options. He could either stay with Eren, who saved his life without asking and took care of him, or then he could go back to the bastard called Erwin and end up spending the rest of his life as a concubine to the alpha he didn't want.

  
With Eren he could have the love and care he wanted.

 

With Erwin his unborn children would be killed and thus no love would be spared for him, he would be just a sex toy to the man.

 

His body hummed with pleasure when he thought of Eren being the one to claim him. Maybe he was a bit crazy but with Eren he could see the possibility of falling for him, learning how to love Eren as time went by. That was the type of person Eren was, standing behind his words and actions. Levi had to ask Eren tomorrow whether he'd be willing to consider him as a mate. But how would he do that when he wanted to jump Eren's bones?

 

* * *

 

 

Next morning found them sitting on the couch again, watching a regular morning program about wild nature animals. Eren had not properly dressed up yet, covering himself with the blankets. Levi was relaxing as well after brushing his teeth and a morning shower. Eren could understand why Levi felt the need to shower. After what happened last night, Eren made a mental note not to go to the bathroom for a few hours after Levi had been there.

 

“Just look at that. Cute as hell,” Eren argued after Levi had made a comment about ugly animals being the most ridiculous thing to show on TV.

 

“One ugly motherfucker.”

 

“Oh come on, it's a baby.. whatever it was called. Those big bulgy eyes are so cute.”

 

“Like hell they are.”

 

Eren rolled his eyes with a smile on his face. He playfully poked Levi on the arm. “What is cute in your opinion then?”

 

Levi turned to look at him and his gaze lingered on Eren's face. “You,” he said with a dreamy look on his face.

 

Eren had set up himself for that response. Eren tried to laugh it off but ever so subtly Levi leaned closer and Eren could swear there was an invisible tread that pulled him towards the omega. Eren swallowed and licked his lips in anticipation if Levi would kiss him or not. Levi's scent got stronger and Eren did his best not to breath it in too eagerly.

 

Levi raised his hand to touch the side of Eren's face as their faces were just inches apart. Eren didn't dare to move. Suddenly the situation reminded him of the program they had been watching. Eren was the prey and Levi was the hunter circling around him.

 

Levi's lips touched his ever so lightly. The physical contact was enough to make something inside Eren snap and he grabbed a hold of Levi's face, deepening the kiss that was rapidly becoming passionate as Levi pushed himself towards Eren. Levi's hand pushed against Eren's chest and the alpha gave in, leaning backwards, giving the omega the chance to climb onto his lap.

 

Levi's scent tickled his nose as it grew in potency in a rapid pace. Even though being an alpha and prone to taking control Eren gave Levi free hands to do as he wished. Eren let go of Levi, gently guiding the other man's movements.

 

Levi was loving it. He could sense how Eren was holding back. Eren's touches were light as if he was afraid to touch him. Levi's hands held Eren's head in place as his lips danced on the greedy mouth of the alpha.

 

Eren's hands settled down on his hips, grasping Levi's shirt whenever Eren felt the need to make his touch bolder. Arousal was building up in the pit of Eren's abdomen. He wanted to mount Levi. He let his scent tell Levi that.

 

“You piece of shit,” Levi hissed after separating their mouths from each others. “You know what your scent does to me.” Eren's scent was thrilling as if a hidden power was hiding underneath the layers.

 

“No, I don't,” Eren said back to him but Levi's mouth was already on his neck and the omega didn't appear to be listening to him. Eren trembled with need to do something to the man on his lap. Levi had similar thoughts as Levi's hand dove under the blankets, yanking them out of the way, and into Eren's boxers.

 

When Levi's hand went to free his own cock out of his own underwear as well, Eren had to ask, “What are you doing?”

 

“Just this,” was Levi’s answer before he took a better position over Eren's lap, bringing their cocks together. Levi pressed his head against Eren's shoulder, trying to find the best angle.

 

“Oh god,” Eren gasped out as he surrendered under Levi's touch. Eren grasped Levi's hips more desperately, wanting to rut against him. “I want to be inside you,” he said out loud, knowing it was not going to happen. He could imagine it perfectly how it would feel. “I can smell your slick,” Eren said panting. It pained him to know he could touch Levi more intimately. He wanted to sank his fingers inside him, feel the slickness on his fingers.

 

Levi moaned turned on by hearing Eren say such things. Eren's scent was powerful, telling him to relent his control of himself, to let Eren claim him. Levi's hot breath met Eren's neck as the omega panted, gasping from breath. He couldn't take it much longer and so Levi came first as his heat fueled his arousal and need further than Eren's.

 

Levi's hand slackened around their cocks. Eren took over the job of getting himself off as Levi was boneless against him, lulling in his afterglow.

 

Levi licked his lips as he relaxed in Eren's arms. “Your scent drives me crazy, Eren,” he said. “I'm wet for you,” he whispered, kissing Eren's neck.

 

Eren had not been far behind in his release and Levi’s words did it for him. “Ah shit,” Eren moaned as he went over the edge. His knot popped and a small wave of disappointment washed over him. He was basking in Levi's scent but they were not mated.

 

Levi moved, his hand touching Eren's cock. “So this is what it looks like,” he mused as he took a look at the knot. “I don't have one,” Levi explained his sudden interest of knot observation. “How long does it last?”

 

“From ten to fifteen minutes,” Eren answered, finding odd peace in their conversation about his knot.

 

“That seems a long time to be merely joined together.” Levi paused for a while before he said, “I guess we could try it out.”

 

“What?” Eren asked in confusion.

 

“I'll stay with you until your knot has gone away.”

 

“Oh,” Eren didn't hide the disappointment from his voice. “You don't have to.” Eren was leaning towards the option of pushing Levi away and getting on with his day before he said anything stupid.

 

Levi noticed the tone of Eren's voice. “I'm sorry, did I overstep some boundary of yours?” He could not believe that Eren was disappointed after what they had done. Despite what Eren had said in the heat of the moment Levi suspected that Eren did not want him after all. Why would Eren want to mate someone like him anyway? He was a dirty murderer getting on by the scraps of money he could gather to keep himself hidden from the rest of the world.

 

Levi had come to trust his gut feeling and now he had found an alpha he actually wanted but of course the fate had a twisted sense of humor. Eren was rejecting him.

 

Eren was baffled by Levi question. “What? No. I just...” he didn't know how to explain it without saying everything that was on his mind. “I really want to mate you. Just hear me out,” Eren said quickly. “You'll always have to run and hide. That guy who is after you might never give up otherwise. I know I'm not the best choice you could get but I promise I will treat you well,” Eren blurted out before he lost his nerve. What else could he promise? He couldn't guarantee that he'd ever love Levi but he would take care of him. That was not even a question.

 

The way Eren spoke to him was cute. Levi almost wanted to laugh at how innocent the alpha sounded with his dick hanging out in plain sight. The contradiction in itself was cute. No one had ever said anything so sweet to him. Levi had been hiding the fact that he was an omega because he could only see the greed for money that would drive people to betray him. Eren wasn't like that and it made Levi want him even more.

 

“At least think about it!” Eren hushed out, closing his eyes in fear of rejection.

 

“You are the one who should think about it,” Levi said as a response. This was the perfect chance to say yes but Levi didn't. He wanted Eren to be absolutely sure and he told Eren that. The alpha looked at him like he had lost his marbles but remained silent, surprisingly. “I think it is better if I go back to the bedroom for the rest of the day,” Levi said, climbing off Eren's lap and the couch.

 

“Wait!” Eren cried after him. Eren grabbed hold of Levi's arms before the omega escaped. Eren tried to find the right words to say but Levi beat him to it.

 

“Separation will do good for us. It will give you time to think about your choices and if you really mean what you said.”

 

“I do!”

 

Levi gave him a pointed look. “Think about it one more time.” Levi walked away towards the bedroom. There was no point in taking a shower as he knew that he'd be trashing in sweat all day, jerking off every few hours like his life depended on it.

 

Eren's voice made him halt. “Does that mean you'd be willing to have me?”

 

Levi gave the alpha a smirk over his shoulder. “As I said, think about it.”

 

And Eren did just that. While Levi spent his time hiding in the bedroom, Eren went outside and made some firewood. There could never be too much firewood ready. The fresh air cleared his mind but his cheeks burned with the memory of how Levi had moaned into his ears on his lap that morning.

 

He realized that without the influence of Levi's scent that he did mean what he had said. He wanted to make the omega his and it was an added bonus to be able to protect him from everyone else.  


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story thus this chapter contains quite a lot of different aspects such as things that I simply could not leave out. As in, this was supposed to be shorter by a mile but I wanted to elaborate on the world of this fic. This did get kind of out of hand.

Levi laid alone in the darkness. He didn't bother putting on the lights as he was not going anywhere and he could try to catch up as much sleep as possible between the times he was overwhelmed to touch himself. He was dirty but cleaning up would be too much trouble when he knew that within an hour of cleaning he would be back to sweating.

 

Levi chuckled to himself as his arms were becoming tired with all the jerking off he was performing. Part of him hoped that Eren would see sense and not give into his desires. Levi was ready to continue running. He would have to find a new city, a new home but he'd make it. Although living here with Eren sounded like a good enough solution to him. The little house was far enough from other people, secluded to give privacy that Levi appreciated.

 

Levi had snooped around Eren's drawers to beat boredom for a moment and he had discovered a fact that did add to the seriousness of the mating. He hadn't found any condoms in Eren's bedroom. He had also snooped around in the bathroom once and not seen any there either. If they were living in the city then getting some would not have been a problem. Although putting on a condom while you are lost in an instinct urge to fuck would prove difficult.

 

Levi had the time to consider the possibility which was almost certain that he would end up pregnant. It would take some sort of miracle for him not to if they started fucking today. It was only the second day and Levi was already itching to go and ask for Eren to help him erase the constant horniness he suffered from. The little escapade on the couch had not helped his brain to understand that Eren was off-limits until Eren said otherwise.

 

Levi mulled over the idea of having kids. He had not thought he would be getting any at any point but he had to be ready to accept it if it happened. Maybe Eren would be put off if he mentioned the lack of protection?

 

Levi rolled his eyes as he had a feeling that Eren wouldn't mind at all. From what Levi had heard from people talking about mating, they said that the first time was the most hazy one, that after that you could focus more on what your partner wanted. The urge to knot driving the alpha mad, or so Levi had heard some girls once giggle about their own mates.

 

Keeping himself in check was a difficult task when his heat peaked once more. Levi's hands travelled the familiar path south as he aimed to pleasure himself once again. He wished the hands belonged to Eren. He wanted the alpha to be the one touching him like this, to know each and every trick there was to get him off.

 

Eren must have heard Levi moan because soon Levi heard Eren voice asking him, “Are you alright?”

 

What an idiotic question to ask. “I'm great,” Levi outright purred while he touched himself. “Have you thought of what I said?” Levi gasped as a pleasure rippled through his being. He licked his lips, swearing under his breath how much he wanted Eren to come in to the room.

 

“Yes,” was Eren's short answer with a sure sounding tone.

 

“And?” Levi asked not really caring what Eren's decision was he just wanted Eren to fuck him. Had he been in his right mind he would have scolded himself for ever thinking in such a way.

 

But be as it may Levi would not really do anything about it. He could fantasize alright.

 

“If you want to... no, I know you do,” Eren hesitated over his words. Eren was biting his lip as he contemplated what would be the appropriate way to say what he wanted to say but he ended up with something straightforward anyways. “I want to mate with you.”

 

“Shit,” Levi cursed out loud as wave arousal washed over him when he heard those simple words said. It pleased him to hear Eren say that. It was a small triumph in itself.

 

Levi shook with anticipation to what was going to happen and he stopped touching himself. “There is no going back once you open the door,” he said shakily to Eren who had not entered the room yet. Levi knew his scent would assault the other young man and it would be a miracle if he could turn away after that.

 

“I know,” came Eren's answer. “I'm coming in,” were the last words that Eren said for a while.

 

As soon as he opened the door, Eren was a goner, taken over by his instincts. For a short while he looked at the beautiful omega lying on the bed fully naked, breathing heavily and smelling divine. Levi looked as if this was the most natural thing for him to do, lie there seducing Eren without even trying. Eren scrambled out of his clothes and found the whole process annoying as he had the extreme urge to be naked at that millisecond and not a second later.

 

Blood had flooded south the moment he had opened the door, without even seeing Levi he was hard.

 

He felt the thrill of sex making him shiver as he watched Levi observe his movements silently. Eren felt as if he might shatter the moment if he rushed in too fast so he took his time, touching Levi's raised knee gently, pushing it to the side slowly as he climbed on the bed.

 

Levi felt no shame in spreading his legs for the alpha who he had chosen, even if the choice had been out of necessity. Levi was waiting for Eren to claim him, to make the first move. They were sizing each other up, waiting who would be the one to give the signal that it was okay to proceed further. Levi found this extremely pleasing. He felt proud of Eren who was patient enough to wait for permission.

 

Levi bit his lower lip and saw Eren's eyes flicker to his lips. He licked them in anticipation while Eren watched intently, kneeling between Levi's legs. This was not really the time for teasing.

 

Eren's finger's on his knee moved slowly down his thigh, tickling the skin on their way. Levi sighed enjoying the feather like touch. Levi looked from Eren's face all the way down to his cock and then back. He swallowed thickly, knowing he was more than ready for this. He reached up to touch Eren's hand that still moved on his leg and trailed up his arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. “Touch me,” Levi breathed out, not having patience for much longer.

 

Levi's words seemed to snap something inside Eren and the alpha finally sprang into action.

 

Eren's hands latched on to Levi's hips, pulling him closer.

 

Levi expected Eren to simply claim him but the alpha couldn't resist the chance to touch Levi's imitation of a vaginal orifice. Omegas anatomy in genitals imitated that of a woman's while Levi also had male ones too. Levi was more than wet enough, letting Eren's fingers entered him easily.

 

Levi gasped at the sudden intrusion and was surprised to notice that he liked the way Eren touched him. He had half expected to hate the idea of being touched so intimately when he had avoided any sort of intimacy for years. Just as suddenly as the fingers had gone in, they were taken out. Eren positioned himself at the opening, pushing in slowly, making sure he wasn't hurting Levi.

 

It wasn't until Eren started pounding into him that Levi noticed himself shaking with every thrust. He had waited for so long and finally he was going to have it.

 

A mate.

 

When Levi made no sounds of discomfort Eren picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming harsh.

 

Levi relished the roughness. It made him feel alive. Why hadn't he done this sooner? He could have had Eren like this from the moment his heat hit him. He entertained the idea of how he could have seduced Eren before his heat was upon him.

 

Levi clung to Eren's arms, answering the alpha with his own moans and other sounds of pleasure slipping past his lips as they rocked together in a frenzy rhythm. He was close to crying because of the real deal feeling so much better than what he had ever done to himself alone.

 

They were both more set on finishing than focusing on each other. Urgency to knot drove Eren on while Levi pushed against him with the same idea inside his head. Levi wanted to be knotted so badly that he couldn't think straight.

 

Levi wrapped his legs around Eren's waist and chanted desperately, “Knot me, knot me, knot me.” He was far too gone to care what he sounded like as he demanded Eren to do as he said.

 

Despite not being knotted yet Levi moaned out his own release as Eren's thrusts stayed relentless.

 

Eren wasn't far behind as watching the other man come undone right before his eyes was the sexiest thing he had ever even dared to imagine. His fantasies would never compare to the real thing.

 

When Eren's knot finally popped something snapped inside Levi and he screamed. It didn't matter that he had come just a few moments before. This had nothing to do with release and it felt much more better than that. Levi felt as if a lock had been opened inside him. Relief flooded into his being as the mating was completed.

 

Both Levi and Eren were amazed how the mating had led to the emotional bond that they knew was coming but didn't know what to expect. They could feel each other's emotional state subtly. Levi could feel that Eren shared his happiness, relief and pleased emotions. Eren being more or less a lot more happier than Levi. Eren was all over the place with it internally, in a way that Levi didn't let himself feel it. Either way the bond would make it a lot easier to build their relationship as they'd know what kept their partner on the positive side of things.

 

They shared open mouthed kisses as they recovered from the tryst, their breathing heavy, sweat clinging to their skin.

 

Eren felt Levi tremble ever so slightly as an aftermath of their coupling. Eren rested his forehead against Levi's as he regained his breath.

 

“Roll on your back,” Levi said, nudging his shoulder. They maneuvered switching their positions awkwardly on the narrow bed but succeeding on the end even despite the knot preventing them from separating.

 

Levi settled against Eren's upper torso and closed his eye in exhaustion. He had hardly gotten any sleep because of the stupid heat and it was getting to him.

 

Eren noticed Levi's breathing even out. He watched his mate fall asleep. Levi must have been exhausted if he didn't stir at all when Eren gently petted his hair.

 

Levi felt it but he wasn't bothered by it. Eren's gentle touches lulled him to sleep.

 

Eren had imagined the situation differently as it now played out. He was happy to see Levi at ease with him. Actually he preferred this to any of the other thing he thought they would be doing right now, such as not talking while waiting to be separated. Eren was slightly scared that it would get awkward between them but so far that had not happened. Still Eren dreaded for the moment when Levi would wake up. Would the omega tell him to beat it?

 

It seemed that all of Eren's fears were unfounded ones as after about an hour later Levi began to stir, letting out close mouthed moans.

 

Eren had pulled out long time ago and just enjoyed the warmth on top him but now Levi subconsciously started excite him. Levi's scent build up to reflect his horny state and the omega slowly waking from the dreamland began to grind against Eren.

 

Eren was worried what Levi would say if he went ahead and claimed him when he was still half asleep. “Levi.” Eren nudged the omega's shoulder. “Levi, wake up,” he called out softly and was relieved to see Levi's eyes flutter open.

 

Levi lunged forward, claiming Eren's lips into a kiss, while he positioned himself on Eren's cock.

 

And so Levi initiated their second coupling.

 

Eren doubted he would ever grow tired of how Levi looked while being turned on and especially the moment when he reached his peak.

 

Eren couldn't help but admire the omega on top of him, looking down at Eren with desire clear in his eyes while he rode them into another knotting.

 

This time Levi didn't seem to be needing sleep so Eren looked at him wondering what was going on in the omega's mind when Levi tilted his head to the side.

 

“Aren't you worried at all?” Levi asked.

 

“About what?” Eren asked, running his hands up and down on Levi's thighs on either side of his waist. He loved to touch Levi now that he was allowed to.

 

Levi raised an eyebrow at him. “Either you are extremely naïve or you are don't care at all that in nine months I might be popping out a kid.”

 

“I am not worried at all.” Eren smiled at the thought of having a child with Levi. He could imagine the omega taking very good care of the child despite not appearing to care at first glance. That feature of Levi's nature Eren had learned already within two weeks. Levi might seem indifferent but Eren knew he cared. It was all in between the lines when it came to Levi.

 

“You are already in some far away dreamland taking care of your little spawn, aren't you?” Levi teased Eren when a faraway look clouded Eren's eyes.

 

“No, I was thinking about you taking care of the _spawn_ ,” Eren said using the same version as Levi. There was no way he would ever seriously call his own child a spawn.

 

Levi scoffed, looking away. “And you ended up thinking of ways to save the poor thing from my clutches?”

 

Eren ignored the asking tone in Levi's voice. “You'll make a good father.”

 

“I'm the mother,” Levi said giving Eren a pointed look as if the alpha had forgotten.

 

“It's up to you if you want your children to call you mother,” Eren said. “I don't give a damn what you call yourself as long as you are happy.”

 

Levi rolled his eyes despite feeling pleased with Eren. “Okay this is getting too sappy for my tastes.”

 

“You should not hide your feelings,” Eren hoped he sounded comforting instead of reprimanding. He understood that it was heard for Levi to show his innermost feelings to anyone. Heck, if the way he had described his life to him then Eren would not be surprised if it took years for Levi to let him in to see what he really felt.

 

Levi looked away once again, letting his hair to curtain his eyes away from Eren's line of sight. Levi had build up walls around himself to keep himself intact. For Eren to see that so easily, made him feel unsure but then again Eren was his mate now. Maybe it would be alright to lower his guard around him more than he was prepared to.

 

Eren waited if Levi would say something but the omega seemed to be thinking what to say so Eren went ahead and continued, “I want us to be honest with each other no matter what. I don't want to build up any unwanted hate because I do or say something that you cannot stand. I know we will never be perfect together but I can try to be at least tolerable, right?”

 

Levi said something so quietly that Eren didn't hear him. “What was that?” Eren wanted to know.

 

“I said, you are perfect enough for me.” Levi looked at Eren, licking his lips. Eren smiled widely, sitting up so suddenly that Levi yelped, “What are you doing?!”

 

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, pressing their bodies together as he hugged him. “Thank you,” Eren whispered against Levi's skin.

 

Levi didn't say anything in response. He raised his hand to run through Eren's hair as the alpha kept on hugging him. Maybe Eren was right and Levi could come to trust him wholeheartedly.

 

* * *

 

 

Despite Eren being the alpha Levi initiated all of their couplings. He would either kiss Eren suggestively, running his hands on the alpha's body with naughty intentions, or tease him into mating with his mouth touching places Eren never thought could excite him. Levi pretty much controlled the way Eren would take him each time. The alpha had no complaints as he remembered the way Levi had spoken about hating the idea of being an alpha's plaything. Eren didn't want to compromise their newly started journey together by hurting Levi in any way.

 

That was why Levi's words came as a surprise to him. “Next time my heat peaks I want you to take me in a way you want to.”

 

Eren's eyes widened. “But--” the started to say but Levi stopped him by pushing a finger against his lips.

 

“I know what you have been doing. I can smell your desire very clearly. You cannot hide it from me and even a blind man would see how you hold yourself back,” Levi told him. “I do appreciate it though.” Eren reservedness came through clearly every time they were joined together. Even though Levi liked it that Eren gave him freedom to decide what he wanted from him, he still recognized that in the long run their relationship would not work like this.

 

They shared a look and Eren thought about how good it sounded to have freedom to behave the way he was born to. Even though making Levi submit to him didn't settle well inside him because of the way he had been raised to respect people's free will. “Are you sure?” he asked feeling iffy about it himself. “You said you wouldn't want to feel … used?”

 

“Are you using me when I'm asking for it?” Was that how Eren saw it? Then it was no wonder Eren was reserved with him when they coupled.

 

Eren saw some sense in that. “I guess not.”

 

“Then there is no problem,” Levi said simply.

 

“I won't hold back,” Eren warned him, hoping Levi knew what he was asking for.

 

“I know.” Levi was preparing for some roughhousing done by Eren. He had heard that alphas loved dominating their mates and so he assumed that Eren would do anything to make Levi understand that Levi was underneath him.

 

With that it was settled. Levi didn't raise a finger next time his heat peaked and the alluring scent reached Eren's nose once again.

 

Levi was lying next to him, ignoring his own urges to touch Eren. First thing Eren did was captured Levi's lips into a rough kiss. He poured all the frustrations he possibly could have felt into that one kiss. He tried to convey how much it meant to him that Levi was willing to relinquish the control to him completely even if it meant going against his own nature to do so. Because it was no secret that Levi was very independent and strong willed. Making him submit would be impossible unless Levi chose to so himself. Eren accepted this.

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Eren said against Levi's lips.

 

Levi didn't need to be told twice as he moved into position. What Levi expected to happen was that Eren would take him once again but this time he'd be rough, unrelenting, forcing him into submission if he dared to protest in any way. Eren might even do that despite him not protesting as a show of power.

 

But Eren surprised him yet again. The alpha scooted backwards, kissing Levi on the left ass cheek gently.

 

Levi wanted to ask what he was doing but bit his lower lip to stop himself. He was supposed to give himself to Eren completely, not questioning his desires. Levi wanted this experience even if it was in war with his nature.

 

He gasped in surprise when Eren's tongue swept across the natural wetness of his entrance. Levi stuttered as Eren wrapped a hand around his cock while his mouth kissed his balls, his tongue licking them and then upwards to plunge inside Levi.

 

Eren had wanted to taste Levi the moment he had first smelled the scent of the slick coming from between Levi's legs. The omega made delicious noises of surprise as Eren's mouth worked on him. He pleasured the omega until he thought that Levi had had enough. If Levi came too soon, Eren might be left behind. Levi's body was unpredictable when he was in heat as Eren had come to notice. Sometimes it took only mere touch to make the omega gasp and arch his back off the bed and sometimes they were already knotted together and Eren had to work to bring Levi over the edge in other means.

 

A shiver went through him as he looked at the omega being bend over ready to take him in. Eren straightened up, moving as close to Levi as possible. He pushed inside not worrying about if he fit or not. He knew it already that he didn't need to be careful.

 

By this point the sensation of Eren entering him was familiar to Levi. But the way Eren's hand pressed against his back was not. The tight grip the alpha had of his hip reminded Levi of their first time.

 

But even then Eren wasn't as rough as Levi thought he would be. The alpha's thrusts were precise but Eren didn't seem to want establish his dominance by roughness. He established by leaning over Levi's frame, trapping the omega under himself.

 

Levi waited Eren to push him against the bed but instead Eren reached to tilt Levi's head towards his and kissed him. Eren's hand moved from around his jaw to his hair.

 

Levi moaned both in pleasure and pain when Eren gripped a handful of hair to keep Levi's head still where he wanted it to.

 

“Did I hurt you?” Eren asked gently as he noticed the small wince on Levi's face when he grabbed his hair.

 

“No,” Levi whispered against Eren's lips before he was kissed again.

 

Eren's dominance was established by control. He controlled, best to his ability, when Levi would come. Eren had gathered the knowledge from their previous couplings that after Levi came himself he was highly sensitive for the next ten minutes or so. Eren wanted to use that to his advantage, causing Levi to find his release before Eren worked on his own.

 

Eren enjoyed, more than he probably should, the mewl like sounds that Levi was making as he pounded into him.

 

The omega was gasping for breath. He was sure the world was swirling behind his eyelids as Eren's long thrusts made him dizzy in a very welcome way.

 

Knowing the sensitivity had increased for Levi, Eren's thrusts were not as forceful as before. Levi felt tight around him after his release. Eren could see how much it affected Levi that he was still moving inside him. Eren slowed down his pace to agonizingly slow long thrusts. He was rewarded with the sight of Levi gasping mouth open. He managed to rip a low guttural moan from the omega's throat.

 

“How do you feel?” Eren asked calmly as a complete contrast to Levi who was a mess because of him.

 

Levi couldn't answer him.

 

He simply couldn't get a word out. He gasped once or twice before Eren claimed his mouth in a kiss swallowing the rest.

 

“You're mine,” Eren breathed against Levi's ear and a moment later his knot popped, locking them together.

 

Levi felt it, he sure did. He regained his breath on some level. “That wasn't what I expected,” Levi said feeling tired and out of breath.

 

Eren helped him to move on his side so he could spoon his mate without causing any discomfort to either of them. Eren brushed Levi's hair away from his eyes and forehead, kissing his neck quickly. “I take it you liked it?” he asked with a tone that clearly conveyed that he wasn't really expecting an answer.

 

“If you need to ask then you must be blind and deaf,” Levi said back to him.

 

Eren chuckled, planting one more kiss on Levi's neck before he nuzzled his face against Levi's.

 

* * *

 

 

It was already getting late and Eren felt tired. He could see that Levi was exhausted as well. Eren found himself thinking if it would be like this every time Levi would have a heat. Would they always have a marathon of sex until the heat ended? For four days?

 

Eren ran his thumb over Levi's hairline at his forehead. They were lying in silence, waiting for the next peak, knowing it would come eventually.

 

“I think this is not the way my mother meant omegas are supposed to be worshiped,” Eren broke the silence with sharing his thoughts.

 

Levi smiled softly, feeling content yet exhausted. “How would you know if she didn't mean it exactly like this?”

 

Eren was about to protest against the idea but he had to say instead, “You're right. I don't.”

 

“She tried to make you think positively about omegas in case you ever ran into one,” Levi said softly, running his fingertips in lazy circles on Eren's shoulder.

 

“And I did.”

 

“Indeed,” Levi said sighing as he closed his eyes. “Let's try to sleep. It's getting late.”

 

“You don't want to shower first?”

 

Levi sighed. “I don't care at this point.”

 

Eren was shocked to hear that. Surely Levi was feeling just as dirty as he was personally. “I can carry you?” he suggested.

 

“Pfft,” Levi snorted. “I don't want to move,” he added tiredly.

 

Eren hummed in response, closing his eyes as well.

 

Next time he woke up he noticed it was already morning. Levi was already awake, watching him silently.

 

“Good morning,” Eren greeted him.

 

Levi didn't answer it and just kept looking at him.

 

Eren grew nervous under the gaze when it didn't falter. “What?” he finally asked.

 

Levi opened his mouth to say something at last, “You notice anything out of place?”

 

Eren's eyebrows knitted together as he tried to figure out what Levi meant.

 

“My heat is over two days early,” Levi said.

 

The words washed over Eren like a electric current. “Does that mean...?” he trailed off, watching Levi's face carefully just as Levi was watching his.

 

“That I'm with a child? Most probably yes.” There was no other reason for his heat to end abruptly.

 

Eren was overwhelmed by excitement. He kissed Levi quickly on the mouth and then pressed butterfly kisses along his jawline while smiling like an idiot.

 

“What are you doing?” Levi asked as Eren hugged him close while kissing him everywhere on his face and neck that he could reach.

 

“I'm so happy,” Eren declared, pausing his kissing frenzy. “Can I take you one more time?”

 

Levi looked at Eren like he had lost his marbles. “But why.. it has no point,” he said.

 

“Don't be silly,” Eren snorted. “Of course it has a point. Did you think we'd stop having sex when you are not in heat?”

 

“Kind of yes.” Levi hadn't even thought of what would happen once the heat was over. He assumed Eren would lose his interest in him and just leave him alone but the alpha had just told him otherwise.

 

Eren looked at him in the eye for a moment before saying, “I want you, Levi.”

 

Levi gulped despite his nature. He was supposed to feel certain about his body and all the jazz but now without the aid of the heat he suddenly felt lost. Would sex with Eren still feel good? He found himself being silly, just like Eren said.

 

“I'll take care of you,” Eren assured him, his tone dropping as he kissed Levi's neck adding some tongue to his kisses. “Let me,” he whispered into Levi's ear, making the omega shiver.

 

Eren's offer sounded so good and Levi picked up genuine caring from Eren's voice and emotions. He had nothing to fear in Eren's arms just like he had not had any reason to so far. Eren's hands that ran alongside his side were not making it possible to refuse. “Okay,” Levi said softly, not sounding as sure as he had wanted to come across. Damn Eren and his ways of making Levi willingly drop his guard more and more with each passing second.

 

Then Eren kissed him fully on the mouth. Levi brought his hand up to the back of Eren's head. Eren on the other hand tugged Levi's thigh around his waist as he scooted over the omega's frame slowly.

 

Only way to describe the way Eren slowly took him was to call it love making. Levi wasn't sure what love really was but if it was what Eren's being radiated at him then he would be glad to accept that. True to his word Eren took care of him, making the omega gasp and moan without any signs of being in heat.

 

Every time some insecurity surfaced in Levi, Eren picked upon it and said something reassuring like, “Shh, I'm here. It's okay.” without knowing what those emotions that came from Levi really were about.

 

It was very hard for Levi not to imagine himself falling for the alpha. He felt safe. He had never had this kind of security in his life before.

 

Levi found himself wanting to fall in love with Eren.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Three months later** _

 

Levi was cleaning the house while Eren was absent for the first time since they had met. Eren had gone to the city to get food supplies and they had even talked about getting a bigger bed as Levi would be taking more and more room as his belly grew and Eren had been worried they wouldn't fit in the bed anymore.

 

Eren had suggested that he could sleep on the couch and let Levi have the bed.

 

“For six months?” had been Levi's question. “No way. You are not doing that.” Levi's refusal to such arrangement had been completely selfish. He didn't want to sleep alone.

 

So Eren had said he'd see what he could do about it and left Levi alone for what he had said would be almost all day. Eren had been really worried leaving his mate alone but Levi had assured him that he'd be fine. “Besides it gives me a good chance to clean without you bringing in dirt all the time,” he had said to the alpha who had more or less kissed him hundred times before he left.

 

Life had fallen into a pattern for them. Levi had taken upon the task of cooking and cleaning as Eren made sure the house stayed warm. Life was simple but not boring as Levi and Eren talked about things, sharing things they had not told anyone else or telling stories of the past. Their conversations widened their perspective of each other.

 

They were not exactly lovey dovey Levi being much more reserved in such things but the omega did not protest when Eren would get sudden urges to kiss him while smiling like a lunatic. He let Eren do as he pleased. Mostly because Levi secretly loved the doting he received. If Eren noticed and made a comment about it Levi would always claim it was because of the hormones messing him up.

 

It was about time for Eren to return home when Levi heard a noise from the porch. Someone was coming in but stopped at the door to knock. _Maybe Eren had forgotten the keys?_ Levi thought as he made his way to the door.

 

His eyes widened in horror when he opened the door to see Erwin on the other side of it. He tried to yank the door close but the blond man was faster.

 

“Wait!” Erwin said urgently.

 

“Fuck you! Get the hell away from me!” Levi panicked. How had Erwin found him and why was he here?

 

The struggle was futile, Erwin managed to pry the door open. Levi sprinted to the living room, looking for something pointy to defend himself with. He saw the poker next to the fireplace and grabbed it in haste. He turned to see Erwin standing at the doorway, not moving any further into the small house. “I swear I'll kill you if you come any closer,” Levi threatened him crouching, ready to strike if needed.

 

Erwin looked at him in silence and then sighed. “I see I am too late.”

 

“Fuck that. You shouldn't be here in the first place,” Levi spat.

 

“It is not good to get overexcited in your state, Levi,” Erwin said as calmly as ever. “You need to calm down.”

 

“Don't tell me what I need to do.” Levi was angry and for a reason. This man had tried to take away the only thing Levi valued, his freedom.

 

Erwin looked around. “Where is your mate?”

 

Levi grit his teeth together. He couldn't come up with any good enough lie. “Go home,” he told the blond man boldly.

 

“I have been looking everywhere for you. You could still come with me.”

 

“Never,” Levi growled.

 

“I could give you anything you want.” Erwin was trying to bribe him.

 

“As if,” Levi huffed angrily. “There is nothing I want from you.”

 

Erwin looked disappointed. “I wonder if they'll give me refund since you ran away from me.”

 

“Ran away?! You think that buying me from some shady people gives you the right to own me?”

 

“You could have it a lot worse than that. You do realize that, right? You could be mated to whoever discovered you in the first place but instead you got sold to someone who actually wanted you for what you are.”

 

“What, is it some sort of charity? It doesn't change the fact that my freedom was robbed from me because of what I am which I cannot change.”

 

At that moment Eren came home. Levi was more than relieved to see his mate returning.

 

Eren on the other hand grew tense when he saw the unfamiliar alpha standing at his doorstep. Eren's eyes narrowed as he regarded the alpha who reeked of power and money if his clothing was anything to go by. Eren did not back down though. “Step aside,” he commanded the blond man who was trespassing in his home and standing between Eren and his mate.

 

Erwin gave way to Eren who passed him, looking at the blond man in the eye the whole time. Eren made his way to Levi, standing at his side. Eren wasn't a fool. It was easy to guess who this man was.

 

Eren took a look at his mate who was still tense. He rubbed a hand against Levi's back to calm him and assuring him that everything would be fine. “I assume you are Erwin?” Eren directed his question to the blond man at the door.

 

“Erwin Smith, nice to meet you,” the blond man said smiling politely.

 

Eren ignored the politeness of the stranger. “I have to ask you to leave, Mr. Smith,” Eren's words were serious. “Your presence is not welcome here.”

 

Erwin held his hands up. “I am not looking for a fight.”

 

Levi sucked in a sudden breath, wanting to shout, _“Lies!”_

 

Eren heard it, glancing at his mate still being in defensive stance. “I'm sorry to be rude but you need to leave now. I'm not going to ask a third time,” he told Erwin once again.

 

Erwin nodded, sighing. “It's such a shame. Omegas are so rare breed. I hope you take good care of him then.”

 

Levi couldn't believe the confrontation was so easily solved but then again Erwin couldn't use him to his own ends anymore. Levi felt proud of Eren for not getting intimidated by Erwin.

 

The blond man left with parting words of, “Don't come to regret your choice, Levi.”

 

“I won't,” Levi said under his breath not wanting Erwin hearing it. As soon as the man was gone Levi sighed in relief. He dropped the poker and turned to uncharacteristically hug Eren. “I was so sure he was going to take me with him by force,” he said to Eren quietly. He had been truly afraid that his actions so far had been all in vain and he'd be separated from his mate. “I'm glad you are home.”

 

Eren smiled hugging the other man in return. “He won't be back. He won't disturb us anymore.” Eren kissed Levi's temple. “You are mine and no one else's.”

 

Levi gave him one last tight squeeze before he pulled back to look at Eren's face. “So what did you buy?”

 

Eren grinned, mischief filling his eyes. “I have a surprise for you in the car.”

 

As it turned out Eren had bought a crib for their child and it seemed he had gone a bit crazy in his shopping as he had a new bed for them as well and bunch of baby clothes that they would not need just yet but as Eren said, “Better to be prepared.”

 

“You do realize the bed won't fit in the bedroom,” Levi pointed out.

 

“Then we put it in the living room. Just imagine the evenings with the fireplace being the only light source.”

 

“Okay, mister romantic,” Levi teased Eren.

 

“Hey, I have to be the romantic one in this relationship!” Eren exclaimed happily.

 

Levi just rolled his eyes at him.

 

“But you wouldn't think it is romantic if you were not a romanticist yourself, you know,” Eren pointed out.

 

“Hmph.”

 

Eren grinned at him, poking Levi on the arm. “You don't need to admit it. I know.”

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Levi feigned ignorance as they were sitting on the couch that was getting eviction order from the living room.

 

Eren leaned in and whispered into Levi's ear, “I know you love me.”

 

Levi scoffed, “As if.” and fought hard to hide the smile trying to find it's way onto his lips.

 

This was everything Levi had ever wanted. He finally had a place he belonged to and soon he would have a real family with Eren. There was no way he'd ever regret choosing Eren. It was hard to imagine regretting his choice when the other man was more than enthusiastic about the child they had created while Eren never forgot to give his attention to Levi as well.

 

When they were building the bed in the living room and Eren failed to read the instructions, giving them to Levi, Levi realized how he was in love with the silly young man who was always full of energy and could do anything else but build a bed on his own.

 

“How can you fail at reading these simple instructions?” Levi asked him in disbelief.

 

“I'm more of do it yourself than following the rules type of person,” Eren said.

 

Levi smiled at him. “Indeed you are,” he said returning to read the manual.

 

“What was that smile for?” Eren asked intrigued.

 

“Nothing,” Levi answered nonchalantly. He'd tell Eren some other time how adorable his failure was and of course he'd let him know those three little words as well.

 

“By the way,” Eren started as if he was not entirely sure if it was a good thing to say what he was going to say. “I went to the ministration office today.” Eren looked at Levi apprehensively, waiting for Levi to get his gist but he just got a blank look from his mate so he continued, “I was thinking we could make us being mates official on record. Of course for our child's sake because we need to do it when he or she is born anyways. So I picked up some forms to fill out.”

 

“I see,” Levi said returning to read the instructions. He picked up some bolts. “Use these with that part,” he said giving the bolts to Eren.

 

It was clear ignorance of his words but Eren pressed on, “Is there any reason why that would be a bad idea?”

 

“No,” Levi answered. “It is a sound idea and I understand your point.” His answer didn't really reveal anything of importance.

 

“But?”

 

“I've never had an official identification and I didn't see the point of getting anything but fake ones. I am sure you can understand why.”

 

“Ah. So we need to get you some identification then.” Eren smiled while putting the bolts into their proper places.

 

It was two weeks later that Eren and Levi made a trip to the ministration office with filled forms.

 

Levi was scared about going and getting his identification process done. To Levi's surprise the whole issue was much more painless than he expected. There was no complications in their registering their relationship as mates either. It was all for their child and other possible future children. Their kids would have a right to proper education, something Levi had missed himself.

 

Levi stared at the copy of an official document with his and Eren's names declaring them as mates in the name of the law. “I need to see a doctor,” he said to Eren, folding the document neatly into a envelope to safe keeping. He put the envelope into the glove compartment of the car.

 

“Is something wrong?”

 

“Not at all. I only need a description.” Levi wanted to find a doctor he could trust and possibly help him with the pregnancy as well. He needed to go to the hospital for such guidance.

 

Eren was still confused. “For what?”

 

“When this child is born I want to receive the hormonal treatment to prevent the following heats from affecting me,” Levi explained his reasons. “And you,” he added as an after thought.

 

“What? Where you going to discuss this with me at all?” Eren halted his action to turn on the engine of the car.

 

“I am telling you this now, aren't I?”

 

“Yeah but does it mean you won't want any more children?”

 

“Eren, this one is not even born yet and you are worried about that?” Levi asked incredulously. “I only wish that my heat doesn't interfere with us taking care of an infant. I can't afford to lose focus because of something I have the means to control.”

 

“I get it,” Eren said even if he didn't like it. He understood the reasoning behind Levi's decision.

 

“I hope you do because if you don't then you aren't getting any action until I say so.”

 

Eren gaped at him. “What? I'm the alpha not you!” he exclaimed in shock.

 

“If you want a broken jaw next time you want to mate then be my guest and try,” Levi threatened him without sounding threatening at all. “Now will you take me to the hospital or not?”

 

Eren grunted. “Yes, yes.” He had no choice in this matter, did he? Levi held all the strings in his hands. Eren wouldn't be able to argue with what Levi wanted to do anyway as Levi was the one deciding what he did with his body. The reason why Eren was not eager to accept Levi's decision was because he was an alpha and having his lineage continuing was a matter of pride. At the same time he knew that his pride was not as important as Levi.

 

He parked outside the hospital and stayed in the car while Levi went inside the hospital. Eren sighed as he calmed down while waiting.

 

When Levi came back, Eren reached out and cupped Levi's face between his hands.

 

“Eren?” Levi asked in confusion.

 

“I'm sorry,” Eren apologized. “My pride got hold of me. I got scared that you would deny me completely.”

 

“Deny you?” Levi's confusion had not lifted at all.

 

Eren hesitated. “I don't know how to put this the right way without sounding egoistic.”

 

“Just spit it out.”

 

“I thought you would deny me of my right to having you carry my children,” Eren said with a grimace on his face. “I know it sounds wrong but if you were a beta it would be obvious that you'd bend to my will at any given time I wanted you to. What I want to say is I got scared and that's it.”

 

So it was not as easy as Levi had assumed for Eren to ignore his natural instincts. After all alpha and omega relationships were not as common as alpha and beta ones were and betas were much more submissive. Alphas expected their mates to be submissive to them. It was natural for Eren to expect so but he did his best not to be too overbearing on Levi.

 

That was what Levi liked about Eren. Even if their relationship was a weird dance that neither of them knew the steps to, Levi could trust Eren not to step on his toes, not too many times at least. Levi knew that he would have to give in to Eren once in a while. He couldn't always keep pushing Eren, he'd need to pull too to keep them in balance.

 

“Listen, Eren, I am not trying to deny you anything but having children should be a decision we _both_ make. I do not want to feel pressured into it.” Levi hoped Eren wouldn't think from this conversation that he didn't want the one that was growing inside him at this very moment. Levi had come to terms with it and he was excited about having a son or daughter.

 

“I am not trying to do that,” Eren said hastily.

 

“I know.” Levi brought a hand to touch Eren's wrist. He ran his thumb across it. “So let's worry about the future when we get to the point of being worried about it.” Levi turned his face to kiss the palm of Eren's hand. “Let's go home, please.”

 

“Of course,” Eren said smiling at his mate. He knew he had nothing to worry about with Levi. If he knew how to control his primal urges, they'd be fine.

 

* * *

 

 

**Seven Months Later**

 

“No no no, Eren..” Levi was trying to wiggle out of Eren's arms. “Eren I said stop,” he breathed out as Eren's tongue licked the back of Levi's ear. Eren was pushing him against the table in the kitchen. Levi had been fixing lunch for them when he had the time.

 

“But you are so delicious,” Eren sounded distracted. Levi's scent was spiking even if he was on the suppressants. It was his first heat since he gave birth. The suppressants should have worked to mask his scent entirely but of course Eren's nose had picked it up anyway.

 

Levi was saved by a wail from their daughter. “I need to go!” Levi exclaimed, managing to escape from Eren's wandering hands when the cry of their daughter distracted Eren for a split second.

 

Eren sighed as he watched the omega rush to their daughter's side who was crying in her crib. Eren followed after him in much calmer pace.

 

“She needs a diaper change.” Levi looked at Eren pointedly. Levi had food to prepare and Eren's help would be most appreciated.

 

“I can do it,” Eren volunteered. He looked like a happy puppy ready to please.

 

Levi gave the little baby to Eren. “You know, if you promise to change her diaper for a week,” he said, dropping his tone as Eren took a good hold of the little one. “I'll let you mount me tonight.”

 

Eren stood slightly shocked with his daughter in his arms.

 

“Do we have a deal?” Levi asked placing his hand suggestively on his hip.

 

“Yes!” Eren answered Levi enthusiastically. Then he addressed the little one who could not possibly understand his words, “Did you hear that, Rosalie? Daddy is getting some action tonight!”

 

* * *

 

_**THE END** _

 


End file.
